User blog:Archive
(Alright, I know that Flame is active so...) Featherstar took a deep breath when she realized that the entire patrol was quickly ready. She looked up at the rising moon before she stood back up, stretching her limbs. "Alright, lets go." She flicked her tail as she turned and padded out of the log tunnel, looking on as the forest stretched in front of her. She looked back at her patrol once more, a cool breeze ruffling her pelt before she turned and dashed towards nightclan with a flick of her tail.-Featherstar Falcongaze trudged on with the group, scenting the acrid stench of lizard getting stronger and stronger. "I've heard these tunnels are full of lizards, great for a young apprentice to practice their hunting skills." His claws clattered on the hard stone ground as they reached their destination. ~Falcongaze Spiderpaw proudly raised his head and followed Featherstar, Falcongaze, and the other cats to the NightClan territory. I'll do anything to prove I'll be a great and loyal warrior! ''Meanwhile in the Nursery, Wildkit flopped onto is back, letting the sun rays ripple undeneath his shiny fur. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) (Flame we are in Nightclan and Wild is an apprentice to Dewnose now.)Whitestar 01:50, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (Flame you really need to learn to read other people's roleplays. Dewnose is on the patrol.)Whitestar 18:23, July 11, 2015 (UTC) (Ugh, sorry, but I've really been falling behind here. I'm trying my best to keep active, but I'm trying to manage my wiki, manage my dA account, and have a great summer on top of it. I know I'm not VERY active, but I'm trying my best to be active. For the time being, if you'd like, you can give Wildpaw to somone else if you think it's necessary). Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Coalfeather purred as she watched her kits suckle, surprised she would ever be a mother to so many kits. She breathed softly, laying her chins in her paws as the breeze from the entrance stirred her fur. The queen felt lucky that she didn't have to go on the raiding patrol, her belly feeling a wave of worry. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 05:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Sleet slunk towards the Camp, his ears pricked forward instensely. The tom lowered himself into a crouch, stretching his jaws to detect any scents. Each scent smelled like Falcon's, but soon Sleet found Falcon's stale scent, his heart bounding with excitement. Leaping forward into the Camp without much thought, Sleet tumbled forward, his gaze darting from side-to-side searching for the familiar pelt of his friend. "Falcon! Falcon, it's me, Sleet. I came to visit you!" The white-furred loner mewed, his fur bristling. - Coalfeather's head whipped around, that voice was unfamiliar, something didn't seem right. She slowly dispatched from her kits, most of the suckling kits mewling with distress as their mother left them. Coalfeather poked her head out of the den, yowling when she saw Sleet. "Intruder!" 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 05:26, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Aspenkit woke with a start as her mother yowled. She quickly assessed the situation and began to scurry out of the den. "Don't worry mother, I'll handle this. Get out of our camp you flea-bag!"-Aspenkit Coalfeather shook her head, instantly picking up Apsenkit by her scruff and placing her by her littermates. "No, little one, you need to protect your siblings, I'll take care of the intruder." She mewed as softly as she could, licking the kit's ear-tip. The black-furred queen stood up, leaping out of the den in a hissing frenzy. - Sleet backed away at the sight of the aggressive cat, folding his ears. "Falcon, help!" He called, darting the the side of Camp. Coalfeather dashed after him, spitting with bristling fur. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 19:32, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar padded into camp, her eyes low as she reflected on what she did. When had she become so vicious? Before she had become leader, she didn't have a single mean bone in her body, and now she was ready to kill in order to win a battle for a bit of land. Her thoughts were cut off as she scented rouge in her camp. She quickly rushed in, spotting Coalfeather chase a cat she didn't recognise around the camp. Featherstar quickly intercepted the rouge, tackling him and pinning him. "Coalfeather, what is going on? Who is this?"-Featherstar(Answer???) Coalfeather skidded to a halt, panting heavilly with each breath. "An..." Coalfeather took a large breath, her ears folding. "An intruder. I tried to chase him away from my kits!" - Sleet cowered under the bloody she-cat, squirming around. "No please, I mean no harm. Let me go and I'll never set paw on your land again!" Sleet squealed, his eyes wide as pools. - Coalfeather snarled, slowly walking back to her kits. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 02:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Aspenkit shot out of the nursery once she deemed it was safe. Noting that the intruder had been pinned, she was more comfortable to sheath her claws so she wouldn't have to hurt him. "He was looking for Falcongaze, Featherstar!" The kit chirped, bouncing around the calico leader. "He said he was here to visit."-Aspenkit Featherstar narrowed her eyes. She quickly glanced down at the kit before looking back at Coalfeather. "Is this true?"-Featherstar Coalfeather paused, glancing at her kit as she bounded over to Featherstar. ''Such bravery. ''She thought, blinking as Featherstar questioned her. "Err, yes, yes. Though I was enraged and I didn't pay much attention to what he said." She puffed out her chest, scooting closer to Aspenkit and giving her a lick between her ears. - Sleet growled, twitching uncomfortably under the large she-cat. "Yes, ''Falcon, ''is my friend. I have a right to come here!" He yowled, swiftly attempting to nip at her leg. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 03:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar hissed as Sleet spoke. She lifted up her paw before he could bite it and then she dug her claws into his chest and bared her teeth. "Silence! You have ''no right to be here. This is Thunderclan territory!" She looked back at Falcongaze, narrowing her eyes. "Coalfeather, make sure this rogue doesn't go anywhere. Falcongaze, I need to speak with you in my den, now." She dug her claws into Sleet's chest again before getting off him and heading towards her den, awaiting Falcongaze inside.-Featherstar Sleet gasped as the claws dug into his flesh, unsheathing his own as agony shot through his body. He hissed as Featherstar reworked her claws once again, the tom coiling up in a ball. Sleet recoiled, rage thrashing through his mind. Your territory? Just because you mark it with your putrid scent and lay around on it all day doesn't mean it's yours! ''Sleet held his tounge, giving one last sheer glare at the cats before bounding away. - Coalfeather nodded, baring her teeth as the rogue stalked past, blocking his way. Sleet snorted, lowering his head as a warning. Coalfeather sat down unsheathing her claws. Sleet stood put, he didn't want anymore scars. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 04:19, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Thicketpelt stalked toward Coalfeather and the rogue. "Mother," Thicketpelt said to Coalfeather, "are you and the young ones unharmed?" he asked. --- Thicketpelt Falcongaze's eyes lowered as he saw Sleet. Turning away, he gave Sleet a warning. ''Don't alk to me. Not yet... ''He turned and padded into Feathertsar's den. "What is it Featherstar?"~Falcongaze Coalfeather turned to Thicketpelt, her fur bristled. "Yes, I want you to go check on them while I stay here. See if they're okay. You too, Aspenkit." She mewed, admiring her kit's awareness as she nudged Aspenkit forward. - Sleet stared at his paws, flicking his tail uncomfortably. He didn't understand why Falcon gave him such a nasty glare, he was his friend! 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 18:36, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar found herself almost growling. She took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit before she spoke. "Why is that rogue asking about you?"-Featherstar Falcongaze's eyes slitted as though it were an anxious question? "He was my friend when I was a loner of course!" He retorted, although feeling uneasy inside. ((Oh that's why my rank is down. OK lol.))~Falcongaze Featherstar stared at Falcongaze, remembering certain things that had happened. "I knew that you would sometimes sneak out, and I understand that you must miss your life as a loner." She flicked her eyes toward the camp, then back at Falcongaze. "But what I don't understand is why he felt that he was allowed in here to visit you."-Featherstar Sleet blinked, shuffling his paws nervously as he felt Coalfeather's stare bore into his fur. He turned away, flicking his ears. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 21:03, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze's eyes lowered. "I-Id don't know Featherstar. I promise it won't happen again." He shuffled his paws nervously.~☾Darkshine903☽' 23:10, July 21, 2015 (UTC)'' Featherstar looked Falcongaze up and down, sighing. "There is something you're not telling me..." She tried to catch his gaze, staring into him. "I understand that you want to visit your friends, but you have made a commitment to this clan. You cannot have both, and I will never keep you from folowing your heart, but..." Now it was her who lowered her eyes, wanting to put this as softly as possible, but deciding that he could take it. "I need a deputy that I can trust, and that is devoted to their clan. They need to know what they want." She looked back up at him. She was truely sorry for this, but she knew she had to do it. "Falcongaze, I'm sorry, but you are no longer the deputy of Thuderclan."-Featherstar Thicketpelt nodded, he picked up Aspenkit and headed for the Nursery quietly. Once they neared the Nursery he put Aspenkit down. --- Thicketpelt (Ugh Dark respond.)Whitestar 18:37, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry))Falcongaze's ears and fur flattened and as he shrunk felt a horrible guilt inside him. "Yes Featherstar I understand." His whiskers drooped as he silently padded out of the den.~☾Darkshine903'''☽ Featherstar sighed as he exited, knowing now that she would have to assign a new deputy. She slowly ran through her choices, and after a few moments her decision had been made. She slowly padded out of her den and jumped onto the highrock. Without hesitation she let out a yowl signalling the clan to gather. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." She waited a few moments before starting. "We have defeated Nightclan, and the tunnels are now ours. I believe that it is a victory that will forever shape what this clan will become, and I am proud of all of you. However, some new events has occured that make me question Falcongaze's loyalties, and sadly, I no longer trust him enough to keep him s my deputy. I will name the new deputy now. I have though long and hard, and I believe that I have made the right choice." She sat up, her chest puffed out as she raised her head and spoke the ancient words. "I'' say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan is Dewnose." She nodded her head before disbanding the meeting with a flick of her tail and retreating back to her den.-Featherstar Dewnose's eyes widened in surprise. ''Me? Deputy? The small cat was frozen in her spot before she shuffled and blinked, staring at the ground. No. I have no time to be questioning my leader's decision. She looked back up again with a smile. I am the deputy of ThunderClan! Coalfeather dismissed Sleet, growling as she spoke. "You may now leave, but never return." She snarled, her eyes blazing. Sleet whipped his thin tail, stalking off in quick steps. I wouldn't dream of it, fleabag. ''Coalfeather watched the loner until he disappeared, her ears perking as she heard the new deputy announced. "''Dewnose? My- my kit!?" Pride filled her chest, the queen cheering her kit's name. "Dewnose! Dewnose!" She was more proud than she'd ever been in her life. Thicketpelt? Where is he? ''- Ebonystreak limped over to the crowd of cats, his eyes slightly narrowing at Dewnose. Snorting, he sat quietly, jealousing heating his pelt. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 01:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) After making sure the kits were okay he got to the meeting, the part when Dewnose was announced deputy. He walked over to Coalfeather, "Looks like Dewnose is deputy now, she deserves it." he said. --- Thicketpelt Coalfeather nodded. "Of course. You would make a great deputy as well." She mewed, purring as her whiskers twitched warmly. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 22:35, July 26, 2015 (UTC) (Little time skip due to inactivity, it is just the next day.) *A soft drizzle fell from the sky for the first time in many moons as the morning sun rose over the horizon, a rainbow was cast across the sky.* Aspenkit woke up from her sleep, she looked at her mother with big eyes, but didn't wake her. Instead, she snuk out of the nursery and ran towards the fresh kill pile. Now that she was old enough to eat prey, she quickly picked out the smallest mouse she could find andegan to eat it, not being bothered by the rain that was slowly soaking her pelt.-Aspenkit Thicketpelt slowed emerged from the Warrior's Den, he closed his eyes as the morning light hit his eyes. The young warrior blinked a few times, adjusting to the morning light. He opened his maw, a yawn escaping it, he stretched his legs forwards and slowly stepped forward, making his front legs return to normal as he stretched his back legs. The young warrior shook out his pelt, getting some water off of him. Thicketpelt slowly trudged toward the kill pile, when he reached it he leaned down and carefully picked up a small mouse. He slowly trudged away toward the Leader's Den. "Featherstar?" Thicketpelt called out as he entered, his voice muffled by the mouse in his jaws. "I brought you a mouse, since they make me sick when I eat them." --- Thicketpelt Falcongaze sat outside the den as the rain clattered into his rain soaked fur. He felt suddenly discourage as her was ranked down. He sat there, his ears drooping waiting for some cats arrival.~Falcongaze Featherstar yawned as Thicketpelt woke her. "Wha? Oh, thank you Thicketpelt." She slwoly sat up then padded out to him, picking up the mouse before dropping it again as she felt the rain fall onto her. A massive smile crossed her face as she yowled, leaping onto the highrock. "The drought is finally over! After so many moons it is gone. All cats of Thunderclan gather beneath the highrock, it is time for some announcments and a celebration!"-Featherstar Coalfeather blinked, her ears flicking as she heard the rain pecking on the roof of her den, the queen saw Aspenkit near the Freshkill Pile, but Coalfeather didn't mind. She laid her head down slowly on her paws, her eyelids drooping and heavy with sleep. - Ebonystreak grunted as his pelt was weighed down with water, shaking his fur to create droplets of water flinging in the air. The large white-furred tom padded towards Featherstar, sitting down beside the crowd of cats. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 22:41, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Birchseeker sighed as he heard the news about NightClan and Featherstar's decision over her new deputy. ''Dewnose was not a bad choice, he thought. The next day he was surprised to see some rain, but the heat and humidity mixing was not his favorite thing. He ignored it and sat beneath the Highrock. - Dapplefrost022|Talk 00:25, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Dewnose emerged from the Warriors den, feeling invaded by the water falling from the sky. Ugh, rain, she thought, still half-asleep, but then her ears pricked and she looked up, letting out a big smile. Rain?'' Rain!'' Dewnose gasped and let out a chuckle, then excitedly made her way to the Highrock. ~Dewnose''' Thicketpelt simply took his place quietly, he was grinning slightly at the fact the drought was over. --- Swankit looked at the rain curiously, she crouched down then pounced at the rain. "You tresspass on ThunderClan territory!" she mewed playfully at the rain, not realizing it couldn't hear her. --- Thicketpelt and Swankit Falcongaze shook, having the rain and sat down near the highrock.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 04:07, August 1, 2015 (UTC)'' Featherstar stood atop the highrock as she awaited for her clan to gather, a true smile plastered to her face for the first time in a while. She allowed the rain to soak her pelt, and she didn't care that she couldn't tell the time of day due to the dark clouds that covered the sky. Once all of the cats had gathered, she began to speak. "First I would like to point out, what wonderful weather we are having." She laughed at her own joke. "This rain marks the end of this long drought, and I would like it to mark many other things aswell. Firstly, There are a couple of kits who I have seen more and more active around the fresh kill pile." Featherstar grinned as she looked at Aspenpaw and Swanpaw. "Today these two kits will become apprentices, and Coalfeather will finally be free of the nursery!" Featherstar chuckled. "Swankit and Aspenkit, '''you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swanpaw and Aspenpaw. Swanpaw, your new mentor will be Ebonystreak. I hope Ebonystreak will pass down all he knows on to you. Aspenpaw, your new mentor will be Thicketpelt. I hope he will pass down all that he knows to you." ''Featherstar flicked her tail to call forth the new mentors. "''Ebonystreak,' 'you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Falcongaze, and you have shown yourself to be skilled and brave. You will be the mentor of Swanpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." ''She paused and cleared her throat, giving Ebonystreak and Swanpaw a chance to touch noses. "''Thicketpelt, you are also ready to take on an apprentice. You had recieved excellent training from Stormstrike, and have shown you are just yet tough. You will be the mentor of Aspenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." She paused again, her gaze now resting on Spiderpaw. "There is much more, however, that is to be done today. After the battle, I quickly forgot the valient actions of a certain apprentice during the battle against Nightclan for the tunnels. Spiderpaw showed bravery and skill during that battle, and I believe he is ready to become a warrior without a proper assessment. I, Featherstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Spiderpaw, '''do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"-Featherstar (Yo, Whitestar, minor problem there, a while ago Thicketpelt was already named the mentor of Robinpaw. If you changed it on purpose I'm fine with it.) Thicketpelt quietly waited. --- Swanpaw quietly sat down near Ebonystreak, the young apprentice was basically glowing with excitement. --- Thicketpelt and Swanpaw Coalfeather watched her kits, her chest buzzing with excitement. She dipped her head in congratulations to the new apprentices, flicking the tip of her tail against the ground. - Ebonystreak padded towards his apprentice, touching noses with Swanpaw as he sat down beside her. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:26, August 1, 2015 (UTC) (Yea I know Heroic but I just made it so Stormstrike is mentoring Robinpaw because they are both roleplayed by Silver and she is pretty inactive this is just easier.) Aspenpaw squeled with delight as she was named an apprentice. She quickly leapt at Thicketpelt, smacking her nose into his. It hurt, but she was too excited to care. "What are we gonna do first?" She pondered out loud. "Can we hunt? Wait no, I wanna see the border! Oh wait, what about battle practise?"-Aspenpaw (Ah, k.) Thicketpelt chuckled, "Don't be so hasty, we'll get to the exciting part of training later. For now, when the meeting is over, I'll have to show you around the territory." he explained. ----- "Will we be doing any training today?" Swanpaw asked Ebonystreak curiously. --- Thicketpelt and Swanpaw Falcongaze let out a lighter as the apprentices hopped about. Putting his head down, he growled to himself. Dont be so weak! GetGet over that you weren't good enough! ''He shook his fur hastily and let outout a shaky breath, standing talked than ever.~Falconhaze "Why yes, of course." Ebonystreak informed his apprentice, lifting to his paws. "Follow me, we'll take a tour of our territory and you could get used to hunting in certain areas." The tom flicked his tail as he began to pad away, his whiskers twitched against the soft chilly breeze. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 02:46, August 2, 2015 (UTC) "Aren't we meant to wait for the meeting to end?" Swanpaw asked as Ebonystreak walked away. --- Swanpaw (ugh where tf is flame????)Whitestar 20:48, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Does anyone know where flame is? Or does anyone have her contact information and can tell her to get on?)Whitestar 18:25, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ((Oh sorry. She worrying about abgame that we play together and she's sad. We chat alot. I'll tell her now))~☾Darkshine903☽' 18:34, August 5, 2015 (UTC)'' (Guys, I'm sorry, I've been really busy with personal crap, and I already made a blog saying that I'd be inactive. Just chill out, please..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Ebonystreak snorted. "Is a stupid meeting more important than you becoming a warrior?" He flicked his tail, drawing a paw over his ear. "Come on, let's go. We have much ''more important business to do." 'Ripple of MoonClan☽ 19:16, August 5, 2015 (UTC)\ (K well you came on to say that but you still didn't reply to the roleplay? wtf??? The entire clan is at a pause right now because you haven't responded.)Whitestar 20:40, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Uh, White, seriously, you need to calm down.. Besides, I don't even know what needs responding to. Chill out, White. Not everyone can get on when you want them to.. I have my own wiki to manage, plus school crap, plus life, plus friends, plus like 500 more things to worry about) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (You are inconsiderate. Instead of ranting about how difficult it is for you to be active, because it really isnt, why don't you just read the roleplays like everyone else instead of expecting someone to summarize it for you, and just respond? It really isn't difficult. You are holding back an entire clan when all you need to do is type in like 5 words to respond.)Whitestar 23:30, August 5, 2015 (UTC) "Uh, okay." Swanpaw said before following Ebonystreak. --- Swanpaw (Don't you dare pull that with me. Don't you even dare. You have no idea what I've gone through the past three days, so don't you dare throw that talk at me. Holding it back? Haha, no, rp something else and do something else why you wait. For some reason, White, you always seem to lose your cool for no reason at all. I'm really getting tired of you slandering hate at me for having a life. If you want me to post so badly, you could've asked me nicely instead of saying "WHERE IS FLAME, WHY ISN'T SHE ON??!) Spiderpaw pricked his ears with excitement. "I do!" His tail swishing with excitement, Spiderpaw gazed into his leader's eyes with pride. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC) (ENOUGH! '''''I'm honestly starting to get f**king sick of both of your whining and arguing, just shut up and drop it. Or, go argue about it somewhere else.) --- Heroic (Whatever.) Featherstar smiled before finishing, happy as she could see how excited he was. ''"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Spiderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Spiderstripe. StarClan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." ''Featherstar leaned down to rest her muzzle on his head, then waited for the chants of Spiderstripe's new name before she kept going. "As I said before, we have much to celebrate. Dewnose, I want you to get a hunting patrol together to go hunt at the tunnels, I would like you to take your apprentice for sure. Bring back a bountiful amount of fresh kill, tonight we are having a feast!"-Featherstar Dewnose's tail quivered in excitement, but she kept herself together and made a curt nod. "Of course, Featherstar." She then turned to Wildpaw. "Come on, Wildpaw," she ordered, already making her way to the camp exit. ~Dewnose (No Ender I meant like an entire hunting party, with like 4 or 5 cats in it...)Whitestar 15:10, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Wildpaw smiled up at Dewnose, giving his mentor a curt nod. With a purr, Wildpaw followed Dewnose to the exit of camp, his tail and head held high. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:31, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze flicked his tail. C"congrats Spiderpaw!" He smiled and silently purred.~Falcongaze Spiderstripe purred with pride. "Thanks! And it's Spider''stripe ''now," He corrected, amusement showing within his gaze. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:49, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ((Thanks for the info, Mr. Specific.)) "Spiderstripe, to celebrate your becoming a warrior, we'll bring you along for a hunting patrol. Thicketpelt, you and your apprentice can come along too." ~Dewnose (Don't .-.) Spiderstripe beamed with excitement, but kept a firm gaze with his former mentor. ''Yes! I can't wait! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:56, August 8, 2015 (UTC) "Alright." Thicketpelt replied. --- Thicketpelt ((I'm debating if Falcon should leave the clan.))Falcongaze quietly turned around, shouldering his way into the warriors den, curling down to sleep~☾Darkshine903☽'' 19:49, August 8, 2015 (UTC)'' (or nah)Whitestar 02:41, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar woke with a yawn, blinking several times to relieve her eyes of the crust that laced the edges. She slowly padded out of her den, her paws soaking in the fresh, early morning dew. She gave a quick glance around her clan, then decided to do some hunting. She didn't invite anyone, as sometimes she preferred to be alone. She swiftly exitted the camp, trotting through the log entrance with a small smile on her face. She broke into a steady run once she was out of the camp, eligantly dodging obsticals, swirving back and forth. Her small frame and light weight made it easy for her to maneuver boulders and duck under fallen trees. She broke through a thick bundle of ferns, revealing the tunnels that Thunderclan uses to hunt for most of its food. She slowly stalked over, the smell of mouse rushing into her nostrils. She kept her entire body level, her steps as silent as the soft breeze that blew against her face. She spotted one of the small creatures atop the entrance to the tunnels, crouching as it inspected a small seed. She stalked around the tunnels, scanning the rocky structure for a good landing point for her leap. She pulled her ears back and leapt forward, quickly scrabbling up with her sharp claws. But the mouse had heard her claws scrape against the rock, and when she pulled herself up, it had already began to scurry away. She quickly rushed at the mouse, confident that she could still get to it. But fate was on the mouse's side once more, as the rocky ceiling to the tunnels began to crumble beneath Featherstar. She let out a surprised yowl as she slipped through the small hole that had opened beneath her. She grunted as she landed on her side, her breath was taken away. Her head smacked roughly on the hard ground, and she was dizzy for a few moments. She let out a few coughs as the cloud of dust around her faded away, but before she could react, more rocks began to fall. The ground around her shook and trembled, she struggled to stay on her feet as the tunnel's entrance collasped around her. She slowly attempted to pad out of the tunnels, not too worried, but she felt as though she should get her head checked by Birchseeker, as it was hurting a lot. She was knocked off her paws again as another tremor shook the tunnels. She shook her head as dirt fell onto her face, the grains of sand and soil slipping into her ears and eyes. she let out a yowl as a large, heavy rock fell down onto her back leg, a sickening crack ringing through the cave. It wasn't long before the entire ceiling began to crumble, large rocks landing around her, a second one crushing her tail. She let out a cry for help, only to be silenced as the entire ceiling finally collapsed, a massive boulder smashing onto her body. Her blood spattered against the walls as her body was flattened by the boulder, entirely covered. Slowly the tremors subsided, the collapsing of the tunnels ceased. All that remained intact of Featherstar's body was her right front paw, outstretched, claws unsheathed, and completely detatched from the rest of her body, waiting to be found in a pool of blood.-Featherstar. *A small earthquake shook the forest, but it only lasted a few moments before it ended. The morning sun cast bright rays across the camp.* When the earthquake hit, a reflecting Thicketpelt was startled out of his peaceful state, reflecting on the last few weeks. His alarmed gaze darted around camp, as he quickly got to his paws, when the earthquake settled down he began to calm, before a feeling of dread struck him. Thicketpelt's gaze began to look all over the camp, while he listed those who were probably out on patrol in his mind. The young warrior began to walk around camp, his pace quick as his eyes scanned the dens, when he reached the Leader's Den, he recalled catching a glimpse of seeing Featherstar leaving. He could be wrong however, since he could have been just thinking he saw something. He exhaled a breath that he had no idea he had been holding, he then inhaled and right away he stiffened when a fresh scent of Featherstar entered to nose. Deciding it was best to leave camp to see whoever wasn't within camp was safe, he began to head for the exit to camp... --- Swanpaw had been majorly startled as the earthquake hit, since she had never experienced one, she was out of camp by herself -- practicing. "By Starclan, what is happening!?!" she exclaimed to herself, before recalling being taught about events such as this, "Wait, could is this an earthquake?" she said to herself, before glancing at the trees carefully, praying to Starclan that they wouldn't give way and squash her. Swanpaw was startled as she heard loud sounds of rocks falling, she closed her eyes and hoped the trees wouldn't fall. When the earthquake ended, she opened her eyes and looked around, her first instinct told her to run, but she was curious about the loud sounds she heard. Swanpaw began to sprint for where the sounds came from, and within minutes, she was there. The young apprentice's eyes widened, as she stopped; paralyzed as the gory scene greeted her. Many emotions flooded to her expression at once, she was silent for a few seconds, before a loud scream of terror escaped her maw. --- Thickpelt and Swanpaw Dewnose's eyes widened as the ground had shook beneath her. She was desperately keeping her paws still, wonders and worries filling her thoughts. When it had subsided, she calmed down, until she heard the sound of Swanpaw's traumatised yowl, which had cut through the forest like a claw. Dewnose spiked up her fur when, in her peripheral vision, she spotted Thicketpelt preparing to leave. "Thicketpelt!" she called. "Check on Swanpaw, and see what happened. Bring her back and report back to me!" ~Dewnose Thicketpelt said nothing, but it seemed like he nodded, before sprinting out of camp, toward where Swanpaw's yowl sounded from. --- Swanpaw willed her body to move, but 'twas in vain. By my ancestors, the blood...! So much blood...! ''she thought in terror, her heart was beating so fast and hard she thought it would burst out of her chest. Swanpaw collasped... --- Thicketpelt neared the scene, when it came into sight, he saw Swanpaw just standing there. "Swanpaw!" he exclaimed with relief, before noticing the blood, and the detached paw and a little bit of leg. Thicketpelt froze, and slowly blinked as he tried to understand what was lying in his vision. Thicketpelt heard the roaring thud of his heart as it began to speed up, from shock and fear. Thicketpelt noticed Swanpaw collapse, he quickly ran to her and checked if she was alright physically, he knew emotionally and mentally she was injured, she was young afterall. Thicketpelt slowly picked Swanpaw up, Thicketpelt slowly approached the paw, his expression unreadable as he slowly lowered his neck and picked up the paw, already knowing who it belonged to. "May Starclan guide your path, Featherstar." Thicketpelt said grimly and solemnly and returned to camp. --- Thicketpelt slowly stepped into camp, he headed for the center of camp and carefully placed Featherstar's detached paw down, before silently taking Swanpaw to the Med. Cat den. --- Thicketpelt and Swanpaw Dewnose watched Thicketpelt carefully as he placed the paw down and left. She sniffed the paw and sighed. ''So, Featherstar's dead... she thought. When she had gotten enough of the grim sight, she picked the paw up and placed it in the leader's den where no one would have to look at it for the time being. Dewnose then slid out and sat on top of the Highrock, looking around the camp. This is all my responsiblity now. She could still remember being the apprentice of Featherstar herself. "And now she's gone..." she whispered, grief crashing down on her. "... Just like that." Dewnose remembered that now she would soon become Dew''star'', and from then on vowed to be a completely different cat; one that would lead ThunderClan to victory. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" ~Dewnose Thicketpelt slowly headed for Highrock, obviously quite shaken from the scene, however he remained calm and collected on the outside and remained with an unreadable expression. --- Thicketpelt. Aspenpaw awoke from her heavy sleep. She slowly padded out of the apprentice den, wondering why everyone was so awake already, as she judged it was very early in the morning. She didn't think twice when she heard the call for a clan meeting, but when she saw Dewnose atop the highrock, she was very confused.-Aspenpaw Birchseeker heard Dewnose's call for a meeting but he remained quiet as he saw Thicketpelt walk in with Swanpaw. The tom sighed, shaking his head. "What happened? And why is Dewnose the one calling for a meeting?" He felt a little overwhelmed but came around to sniff Swanpaw, his tail tip flicking back and forth. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 04:06, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Ebonystreak grunted as he heaved himself over towards the Highrock, his leg throbbing with each step. Dust and bits of rock clug to his fur, the tom's eyes wide with confusion and fear as he gazed up on Dewnose with twitching whiskers. - Coalfeather gasped, attempting to push away the rock that was colliding with half her body. She was stuck, and the air was getting thicker by each minute. Yowling, she managed to push it slightly, only causing the boulder to move forward, crushing her pelvis bones. The queen gasped with pain, her eyes bulging with agony as she slowly felt a cold wave slowly wash up her body. The molly couldn't feel her backlegs or her flank, coughing as the air got thicker. Coalfeather yelped once again, though weakened and inaudible, she closed her eyes, feeling her spine crack as the rock dug harder into her body. Suddenly, everything went dark. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:38, September 1, 2015 (UTC) "Cats of ThunderClan, I bring you all bad news. Featherstar has, unfortunately, passed, and though I wish her good hunting in StarClan, not enough of her body seems to have been intact, and all that could be brought back was her paw," Dewnose explained. "Of course, this also means that I, having been Featherstar's deputy, now become leader. I promise to lead our Clan to greatness, and make it the strongest of all. I promise this in Featherstar's name, and the names of our ancestors! I'm planning to make the journey to the Moonfall tonight to redeem my nine lives." ~Dewnose Swanpaw woke up when she was touched, panic was clear on her expression. - Thicketpelt simply said nothing. --- Thicketpelt and Swanpaw Aspenpaw looked up wide eyed at Dewnose, confused. "Who will be deputy now?" She called out, not fully understanding the gravity of what just happened.-Aspenpaw Falcongaze gaze shook his fur. She was leader already? He let out a sigh and padded into the clearing hoping for the best. "Dewnose do you know how she died? I mean she had 8 lives left..." ((I think. ))~Falcongaze Ebonystreak's belly felt heavy with stones, Featherstar was his former mentor and he felt grief rise heavilly. The white-furred tom dipped his head, folding his ears against his large head as he listened to Dewnose's acouncement. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:17, September 1, 2015 (UTC) "During the earthquake, Featherstar was in the tunnels(?), the rocks above and around her gave way." Thicketpelt explained, "That's what I could piece together." --- Thicketpelt Falcongaze nodded and seeing his former apprentice, Ebonystreak uneasy made him have an urge to come and comfort the younger cat. Having a sinking feeling this wouldn't go well he slowly approached Ebonystreak with flattened ears. "Don't worry it will be alright..." He sat next to the cream (?) cay and shifted his paws.~Falcongaze (Aquila...)Whitestar 00:49, September 5, 2015 (UTC) (Right. Sorry.) "Yes, Thicketpelt, thank you. We shall sit vigil for Featherstar tonight, while Birchseeker and I travel to the Moonfall." ~Dewnose "Who will be deputy though?" Thicketpelt called out, "Who will watch over camp while our new leader is gone?" --- Thicketpelt "Yes, I was just about to get onto that," Dewnose replied, giving a slight nod in her brother's direction and an almost unnoticeable smile. "I say these words before the spirit of Featherstar, so that StarClan may hear and approve my choice. Thicketpelt is the new deputy of ThunderClan." ~Dewnose When the words reached his ears, Thicketpelt froze completely in shock, his eyes widened and so did the pupils of his eyes. ''What...!?! ''he thought in complete and utter shock, Thicketpelt slowly blinked. "Surely I misheard you, you didn't say ''my name ''did you?" he asked slowly, still trying to comprehend the words and the new burden rested upon his soul. ''Why me...? ''he questioned himself, ''I'm not fit to be any position of power... ''-- Thicketpelt Dewnose blinked calmly. "I see you are a bit hesitant to accept the honour," she responded. "I understand. It takes time to be able to accept such a big responsibility thrown onto you suddenly. But I don't have a good selection of choices for deputy right now; you're the best I have. Knowing that, I'd like you to make your decision quickly." ~Dewnose "I..." Thicketpelt started before falling silent as an expression of thought came to his face, "I... Accept." Thicketpelt said finally, "I accept the position of deputy." - Thicketpelt Falcongaze rolled his eyes. Of course the young warrior was overacting trying to get attention! He let out an annoyed huff, lashing his tail side to side as the conversation continued.☾Darkshine903☽' 20:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC)'' Dewnose nodded and let out a smile. "I'm glad to have you as my faithful deputy," she meowed. "This meeting is dismissed!" ~Dewnose ((Com one guys don't give up now!)) Falcongaze pushed his way through the crowd, stopping by Thrushpelt. "CoCongratulations..." He paused for a moment. "But don't draw attention to yourself. A worthy warrior earns pride, he doesn't demand it." With a flick of his tail Falcongaze padded away. ((Just teaching him a few things.))~Falcongaze ((...Which he doesn't need to know, since it's quite obvious.)) Thicketpelt simply rolled his eyes, already knowing that. But he didn't intentionally draw attention to himself, since it was quite a big shock for him after all. -- Thicketpelt Falcongaze huffed. He was oblivious to the obvious fact that every warrior new that. He then asked, "What Patrol then?"~Falcongaze Category:Archives